


The Sound Below Sound [Artworks]

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, M/M, Pencil, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Dorinda's Legolas/Gimli Big Bang story, "The Sound Below Sound".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Below Sound [Artworks]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound Below Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902036) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



  
[]()

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9dc5b5d0028f9166d473f6b9090e1093/tumblr_n89w04DujL1rxns16o1_1280.jpg)

Legolas sings to calm Arod-

 _Legolas made his way over to the horses and slipped into their midst, singing a quiet song of the wind rippling through the fern. They shifted and snorted, making way, and he saw Arod's ears easing sideways and then forward as the sound had its calming effect. Legolas stood with Arod for a long while, rubbing the bristly chin and the velvet-soft nose..._

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9f5393bb4af33c1ff4b113ad4da6974a/tumblr_n89w04DujL1rxns16o4_1280.jpg)

Arod sleeps on Gimli's shoulder-

 _At first the horse's silhouette seemed strange, as if his head had enlarged and changed shape, reaching all the way to the ground from a neck held level. But as Legolas neared, he saw that it was a combined silhouette. Gimli stood facing to the east, his arms crossed tightly over his chest; Arod stood behind him with his head hooked over Gimli's shoulder and his neck resting comfortably on it. Arod was asleep on his feet, one rear leg relaxed with the hoof balanced on its tip, his eyes closed. Gimli's eyes were open and his pupils back to normal, though his gaze was fixed and far away._

[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v294/lynndyre/harbourpelargir-finaldesaturated2_zps09ddead9.jpg)

Pelargir

 _Ships were silhouetted against the sky, dozens of them both small and great, the clouds flickering orange from boats that drifted afire._

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/605174247e68128c943a3bad314ee467/tumblr_n89w04DujL1rxns16o5_1280.jpg)

Legolas and Aragorn speak after the battle-

 _as a gull overhead turned soaringly on a wingtip and gave a thin cry._

 _~Ulmo beckoned, the white ships soared, the Straight Road unrolled before them~_

 _Aragorn's hand was steady on his arm. "Are you all right?"_

 _Legolas swallowed. "Of course."  
_

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/807fe7a7d3014bbeef1a2ecc9538fc08/tumblr_n89w04DujL1rxns16o2_r1_1280.jpg)

Legolas and Gimli-

 _He held out a hand to Gimli, before he could convince himself otherwise. And Gimli approached on quiet bare feet, to lay a sun-darkened hand in his own pale one, their fingers clasping. Legolas marveled at the feel of it--they had touched hands before, but this was something greater._

 _"Very well," he said, and couldn't help smiling._

 _Gimli didn't smile, but the tension in him seemed to ease slightly. He retrieved the bandage and came to sit beside Legolas, the cloth draped over his open palms._

 _Legolas drew a breath and put his hands on Gimli's, bracketing the knot delicately between two fingers.  
_

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/deadmarshes-watercolourc_zps9e39fe02.jpg.html)

Dead Marshes:

 _Legolas alone flinched and began to tremble, staring to the northwest where they were turning. At last his eyes and his mind finally focused, and finally saw._

 _Out there were the marshes. And he had never been anywhere near, not in all his life, but he knew them. He knew their stink, and their rot, and the greasy mud that never let go. He knew them now from below, staring up through the filth and murk, the sky forever beyond his reach.  
_

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/70dc744e0a8edc695fbd016fb2d21967/tumblr_n89w04DujL1rxns16o3_1280.jpg)

Gimli's voice calls Legolas back.

 _"Legolas. Listen now."_

 _The tone of this voice was low, gruff, and comfortably demanding. It cut through the glutinous murk somehow, and from far down, Legolas listened._

 _He heard, not with his ears, but through his body and bones. It was a song, or a chant, or a hum, droning rich and deep._

 _It reached him even through the smothering marsh, slicing the thinnest of channels, where trickled the finest filament of air, cold and sweet._

 _Taste, said the voice humming through him, and follow, and he did._

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/wineampradishes_zps82bcec72.jpg.html)

 _. Gimli had fashioned a sitting-place from both folded blankets, and had a few things to eat spread out before them on the checked cloth from Pelargir._

 _"What," Gimli said to Legolas's stare. "We can watch and be comfortable."_

 _"You really have learned from the Hobbits," Legolas said dubiously, settling in._

 _"Their ways have much to offer at times like these." Gimli untied a flask from his belt that Legolas hadn't noticed before. "Try this."_

 _Obediently, Legolas uncapped it and sipped. A rich, round sweetness filled his mouth, speaking of warm sun on terraced vines and a bright frost to nip out the bitterness._

 _"Wine!"  
_


End file.
